1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitches and more particularly pertains to a new combination ball and pin trailer hitch for permitting connection to a trailer tongue with either a ball hitch or a pin hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer hitches is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailer hitches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,630 by Phares et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,652 by Brisson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,279 by Dirck; U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,233 by Riddle; U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,213 by Hosford; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,608 by Rodriguez.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination ball and pin trailer hitch. The inventive device includes a plate with top and bottom faces, a plurality of side edges, and plurality of corners. The plate has a plurality of bores therethrough extending between the top and bottom faces of the plate. Each of the bores of the plate is positioned adjacent an associated corner of the plate. The plate also has a spaced apart pair of holes therethrough extending between top and bottom faces of the plate. An elongate threaded portion of an attachment bolt is extended through a first of the bores of the plate. A threaded portion of a ball hitch is inserted through another of the bores of the plate. An elongate portion of a pin is inserted through one of the holes of the plate.
In these respects, the combination ball and pin trailer hitch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting connection to a trailer tongue with either a ball hitch or a pin hitch.